A Series of Fortunate Unrelated Events
by Caden Desogrim
Summary: One Shots. AUs to work on my writing. Focusing on a lot of ships. Random Updates. T to be safe but most are probably K
1. A Broken Date

A/N: Yes I know I have a story in progress. Don't worry I will keep updating that one on Mondays for now these are just a series of one shots surrounding my favorite HP ships particularly Snamione and Wolfstar some no magic some with. Disclaimer: Not mine. Okay? Okay.

Justin Finch-Fletchey was once again late for a date that Hermione and he had planned a few weeks ago. Her boyfriend of three years had recently become a huge asshole. He never showed up for dates and often arrived at their home drunk and often missing a few more pounds than necessary. He had shaped up, or so she thought, after she threatened to leave him. Despite the happy beginnings, Hermione and Justin had met during their internships at Parliament, nothing could bring the relationship up from the dumps it had fallen into.

Hermione Granger had activated her A-Game for this night. She even used her connections in the government to secure a spot in one of the five star restaurants in downtown London. _What a shithead!_

She was wearing a sweetheart neckline red dress that stopped just above her mid thigh. She was severely pissed off at the fact she had been sitting alone at a table for over twenty minutes.

The other occupants of the room stared at the girl pityingly. The waiter had refilled her water glass 3 times, offering her a raised eyebrow each time. She met it with a shrug and sigh. It was times like these where she wished some form of magic existed in order to figure out where her daft soon to be ex-boyfriend was.

Across the restaurant, a slightly older man with hair as black as night and eyes to match watched the girl's internal struggle with pity. He had been that person before and it wasn't fun. Though he guessed he was at least 15 years older than her, he still thought he looked handsome enough to pull the stunt he was going to. He stood quickly regretting his decision immediately, but continuing his plan.

He crossed the room rapidly and stood a mere foot away from the girl's table.

Hermione looked up and saw the unconventionally handsome man clad in a navy shirt rolled to the elbows and fitted black pants. He spoke loud enough for the entire room to hear "Sorry I'm late, darling, the traffic coming out of the orphanage was godawful. I do hope you'll forgive me." In a quieter voice he added, "I'm Severus. Just go with it, yeah? Whoever had the balls to skip out on you is a real wanker and doesn't deserve you." He gave a seemingly unpracticed but gorgeous smile as the waiter returned and was finally able to take an order.

As the waiter left Hermione found her courage to speak, "Thank you for that. I'm Hermione Granger. My soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend stood me up for the umpteenth time has recently become a waste of time."

"It's my pleasure." He answered honestly. "It's better than purposely eating dinner by myself once again. I had forgotten what it's like to have company. This may seem a bit rude but how old are you? Why ever would you waste time on a man who would leave you alone at a restaurant like this when you seem like such a capable young woman."

"I just turned 23 last month. I have been questioning the worth of the relationship for quite some time. What about you? Why is such a hands- kind man like yourself eating all alone?" She kept eye contact whilst speaking with the man.

"I'm 42, a bit old for you probably, if age is a problem. I rarely find friends worth keeping. I often have a hard time sustaining intellectually stimulating conversations. I'm a chemist, you see. Science is a large part of my life." He grimaced at the facts he had admitted.

"Oh! So the structure analyses of biological macromolecules and using mass spectromic analysis to ascertain the use of structures and molecules would be of interest to you? And age is no problem for me." Her eyes gleamed with a bright intelligence he had never seen before. Her grin went from ear to ear. "Personally, I find it fascinating. What are your thoughts?"

"Well I'd have to think about it. What section of chemistry did you say you worked in?"

"I didn't. I'm not in the science field, as much as I'd like to be. I work in politics. I'm one of the Prime Minister's assistants." Her grin lessened.

"What?" He looked at her in disbelief. A bright young mind was being wasted away in the useless field of politics. "Your brain has much more value than politics, Hermione. If you ever change your mind, I could use an apprentice. Your intelligence would have a great impact on the field and we'd be glad to have you."

"Thank you, sir. I will definitely think on it. What part of chemistry is your main focus?" Her grin was back on her face due to the compliments from the handsome man.

"Just Severus, please. I research Physical and Organic Chemistry." With that, they dove into a long and stimulating conversation that held through dinner, going through a wide range of topics. It never bored either party and by the time Severus was paying the bill (he had insisted), the pair was reluctant to part.

They were leaving the restaurant as a man, very clearly drunk, stumbled into the pair. "Herrrrrmiione, I wab lookin for you. Who ib tat man?"

"This is Severus Snape. He took me to dinner tonight, when my ex-boyfriend didn't show. I'll have my things out of the apartment tonight." She tucked closer into the black-haired man's side and left a confused Justin in her wake. They walked down the alleyway, Severus' arm holding Hermione close. "I really enjoyed tonight, Severus. Thank you for being my knight in shining armor." Snape used his hand to cup her jaw and tilt it upwards.

"May I?" She nodded knowing full well what he planned to do. He leaned down, eyes half closed then whipping back open as their noses bumped together. A small giggle from Hermione elicited a big goofy grin from Severus. He turned his head to the side to allow more room for his rather large nose. He quickly closed the gap and when the softness of her lips reached his, a warmth spread through his body despite the chill of London October.

Hermione felt at home in the kiss, something she had never felt with Justin or any guy before him. The arms surrounding her and hands resting on her lower back had brought a security with it unknown to Hermione.

They broke apart slowly, each with a smile plastered on their face and brightness in their eyes. Severus spoke first, "How about we go and get your stuff and then we go on a real first date?"

"Let's make it our second. I happen to think our first was quite romantic. It'll be a great story for the kids." She groaned inwardly when she said that. He was going to run off now, she was sure of it.

Severus held her tighter and stood his ground. He leaned down so his mouth was next to her ear. "I can't wait."


	2. Books equal love

A/N:New One shot fam. Its Dramione this time. AYE! Disclaimer: Obviously I dont own the characters. Just borrowing kay?

A bushy haired woman walked briskly through the aisles of the books in the shop. Her eyes scanned the shelves. The scent of glue and fresh binding invaded her nostrils lovingly. She was at home in the bookstore, even though this particular one was a muggle establishment. She was looking for an older edition of _Le Petit Prince_ in the original French. It was to be a gift for her cousin's fifth birthday. Her mother was from France originally and the rest of her family still lived there.

Ah! It was there, on the top shelf. The cover was slightly worn but you could tell it had been loved. She just hoped Melanie would love the book as much as she had. There was one problem. She had no idea how she was going to get it off of the shelf. Curse her short stature!

The nerve of some people. He had not asked to be knocked over by the clumsy girl rushing through the shelves. He came for solitude and a way to get away from all the pressures of being a Malfoy. He hadn't asked for this. He only wanted to grow up, fall in love, and have a few blond-haired and blue-eyed children of his own. He never wanted to become what his father was. He was rather attracted to a certain mudblood. But she had never noticed him before so what made him think she would start now? He wallowed in self pity.

Enough of that. Here, in the muggle world, he was free to be who he wanted. He had grown his hair out long and currently put it up in a messy small bun in a form of protest. The muggle world knew him as Drake Mackenzie. That would have to be enough for now.

He walked the aisles with a calmness about him. It was then, that he saw her. Brown-hair, hazel eyes, a smile that radiated warmth. Although currently she wasn't smiling. She was struggling to reach a book on the top shelf. She grunted and swung up high on her tiptoes. Her fingers just barely grazing the binding of the book. She swore under her breath and he chuckled silently. She looked so adorable in her effort. But, he could tell it was starting to wear her down. He wanted to be the knight in shining armor.

"Here. Let me help you." She looked at him and a deep red blush covered her face displaying her extreme embarrassment. "Which book was it, that you wanted?"

" _Le Petit Prince_. It's for a cousin." She attempted to hide her blush with one hand.

"No need to hide your face. The blush is very becoming on you. Erm. Sorry, I didn't mean to be so forthright. I apologize." He reached up and easily grabbed the book off the top shelf. "Here we are. I'm Drake, by the way. Drake Mackenzie." He grinned at the girl he knew to be Hermione.

"I'm Hermione Granger. Thank you for your help. Thank you for the compliment as well. You look familiar. Are you sure we haven't met before?" She gazed into the perfect emerald eyes, changed by magic, of course.

"I would remember a gorgeous lady like you, I'm sure." If Draco could live the rest of his life in the muggle world, he would pursue this relationship. As it was, he could not possibly burden her with the truth of who he was to become. It was moments like these, no house rivalries, no mentions of blood purity, that assured Draco of the goodness left in the world. "May I buy you a coffee?" She nodded her head gratefully and the two went to the cash register to check out. He bought his books and the one she had grabbed, despite her rather persistent protests.

He stuck out his arm, "Shall we?"

"We shall."

Soon the one outing turned to two and two to three until they were meeting almost twice a week for the rest of the summer. Their friendship turned into something much more and both were very saddened that their summer was coming to an end.

"Drake, I go off to boarding school tomorrow. This is our last day together." Draco sighed and put his face in his hands. It was now or never. He canceled the charm on his eyes and face. His cheekbones heightened and his nose became slightly more aristocratic. He looked up slowly and realization dawned on her face. "Malfoy, but why? Why would you play me like this? Did you even mean what you said? I can't believe you."

"Hermione, let me explain please." She returned to her seat and stuck to looking past him and not at him. "Don't you get it? This is my escape. I don't want to be the slytherin prince. I don't want to be a death eater. I don't want to kill people. I just want to live my life. I ran away from home, Hermione. I've been working all summer in order to pay for Muggle schooling in the fall. Do you understand? I meant every 'I love you' and I am never happier than when I'm with you." A single tear and moved its way down the boy's face. A hand grasped his and he looked up at her.

"You dropped out of Hogwarts? Draco, you can't be wizard if you don't get some form of licensure." He nodded his head and she continued, realizing what he meant. "You gave up your wand? Draco, are you insane?"

"It's Drake, Hermione. It will be Drake until I die. I go to get plastic surgery so I can look like the glamour I apply tomorrow. I want to cut all my ties to that world. I want to go into Muggle medicine and save people, Hermione." He smiled at his girlfriend and held her hand firmly.

"Let me talk to my parents, Drake. We have a spare room and I'm sure they would love to have you there as you go through schooling." She rubbed circles on the back of his hand and gazed at her paramour.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"I'm certain. Then, we will get to see each other on holidays as well. They love you already."

"I'm glad, because I love you and them, too. I start school on Friday. Wish me luck. I have been studying but I fear I will be behind because of my time at Hogwarts." They stood and gathered their things. Draco, having reapplied the glamour, held Hermione's hand firmly in his own as they walked to the Granger's townhouse. "Let me know what they say, okay?" A kiss in parting, and Drake began his walk to the shabby apartment with no running water.

A owl tapped on his window and he quickly let the owl in.

 _D-_

 _Mum and dad said they would love to have you. Take yourself over there at the soonest convenient moment. I love you and will see you at Christmas. Study hard. You make me and my parents so proud with your choice to turn your back on your upbringing and I'm excited to see where our lives go._

 _-H_

A new chapter in his life had begun, and the Malfoy turned Mackenzie was ecstatic to see where it would lead him.


	3. A love hard won

A/N:Who wants some angst? My brain obviously. ENJOY! *laughs evily* Disclaimer: NOT MINE….

"Why didn't you tell me? I could've been there or something! What gave you the authority to make this decision alone?" Severus Snape had a throbbing headache and his ears were ringing. His temperature was steadily rising. "Don't you think I might've liked to know?"

Tears were streaming down Hermione's face and her hands were shaking wildly. "I didn't think you would care!" She sobbed and hiccupped between words. "You never cared before! What changed?"

"I don't kno-"

"What changed? Dammit! You never loved me Severus Snape. You have always been a cold hearted bastard!"

"Hermi-"

"NO!" She roared. "You have no right to call me that. Not anymore! I was never going to be enough. It was always Lily, wasn't it? Your patronus never changed! You never loved me like you loved her. I was only a filler, wasn't I? Something to meet your pathetic little needs. Severus Snape, I am done being your filthy slut. I thought I was worth something to you."

"You a-"

"Shut up! Now! I'm not done. You played me. You think you had a right to know? Let me tell you one thing, Snape. You had, have no right to me. This is my body, not yours. You never asked for that. We have been together for how long now? Seven years? And not one bloody proposal. I was just your fuck buddy wasn't I? Just some witch you could call up whenever. No. It was worse than that!" She screamed at him through her sobbing. "I loved you! I wanted to be with you!"

"Please. Just let me explain." Severus had tears running freely from his obsidian eyes. "I do love you. I swear it on my life."

"You lying bastard."

"Let me speak." The man was pleading with her desperately. She knew that he would never stoop this low unless he was serious. She turned her gaze toward the ground. "I want to spend my life with you. The whole thing. Hermione Granger, you are not some quick shag in a dark alley. You are the woman I put on the throne above me." She snorted in disbelief. "Hermione, I wanted to ask you to marry me. Every time I went to do it, a younger wizard was trying to court you. You deserved better than an ex-deatheater who was always a right git to you."

"I didn't want a younger wizard. I wanted you! How hard is it for you to grasp that?" The shards of broken glass around the room and the flickering lights enforced the melancholy atmosphere.

"If you wanted me so badly, then why rid yourself of my child?" He snarled at the sniveling woman. "If you wanted me, why choose to destroy my flesh and blood without letting me know that you were even carrying my son or daughter? How the fuck does that translate into you loving me?" His tears were hot, streaming down his flushed face. The salty taste penetrating his mouth.

"I didn't."

"You what?" His mouth formed a large 'O'.

"I didn't get rid of your flesh and blood, Severus. I love them too much. I could nev…" She trailed off still trying to regain control of her breathing.

"I'm sorry. I.. I am in the wrong Hermione. I should never have accused you of doing something so vile. F- forgive me. Please. I can't live without you." He crossed the room slowly, using his wand to repair the glass she had broken earlier. He sat down beside her and soon a sobbing mess flew into his arms.

"I love you, Severus. Do your damndest not to forget that. I love you. And your children." She had turned so that her back was against his broad chest and grabbed his two hands to rest them on her slightly protruding belly. "Meet your sons, Severus."

"M- my sons. My god! We're having babies. I'm going to be a father! Hermione, thank you for this. I love you. My god! How I love you!" He kissed her soundly on the lips and the once angry and anguished tears had turned into tears of happiness.

He took his wand from the table and whispered two words into the air. A silvery mist burst out of the tip of his wand. Hermione closed her eyes tightly. She didn't want to see the one thing that mocked her existence. Severus placed his head beside hers. "Look at it, Hermione. Please." Reluctantly, she opened her eyes and came face to face not with the famous doe, but with a bubbly happy otter. "It changed the first day, I knew I was in love with you." His hands returned to the sides of her belly. "I would be honored if you would chose to become Mrs. Snape." He kissed away her tears and placed one more kiss to the top of her forehead. "I love you so very much."

"Severus Snape, there is nothing more fulfilling in this world other than raising our children together than marrying you. You are a snarky right git but I love you and our boys."

He smiled, a beautiful but unpracticed thing. They sat content in each other's arms for what felt like hours.


	4. An unexpected encounter with a pole

A/N: Updateeeeeee…. I'll update the other story later tomorrow. Disclaimer: dont own it. Never will. Kay bye.

Sirius Black, known by muggles as Sirideain Raven, was biking his way through non magical communities as a way to keep himself in shape during his time away from the wizarding world. In a shocking turn of events, Voldemort had been killed by his own deatheaters. Snape and Lily had rectified their broken relationship and were now on their way to producing an heir to the not-so-noble house of Prince. James Potter, adopted brother of said man, had been killed before he had a chance to propose due to his own stupidity.

So, Sirius, Remus, and Peter grew apart due to some strains on the Marauders in James' death. Unknown to most, Sirius and Remus had been in a loving relationship. They decided to separate after James' death. It was only supposed to be for a few months. Those months had quickly turned into years.

Sirideain Raven had become a popular man. Known most for the fact that he was still an eligible bachelor. However, Sirius had never gotten over Remus. So those muggle women that tirelessly turned up at his doorstep, were out of luck.

The sun was shining bright in the afternoon sky as Sirius pedaled away, pushed by a deep set grief in his soul. His day seemed to take a turn for the better when he spotted a man working in a garden.

Until he ran into a telephone pole, that is.

The man's sandy brown hair seemed to catch the sunlight in just the right ways. His blue eyes showing similar depths to the oceans they mirrored. The deep set nostalgia was interrupted by a loud crack that signified the breaking of Sirideain's almost perfect nose. Blood seemed to gush out in spurts as he tried to regain his footing after the fall.

Someone called out to him, "Oh my god! Dear Merlin, are you alright?" A firm set of hands grabbed his shoulders and stood him up. Soon, Sirius was tossed over the man's shoulder as he rushed them both into his quaint house. The man set Sirideain down on the couch and rushed to the kitchen to grab a wet wash cloth. "I'm Remington, Remington Maccon. Let me just fix your nose up."

Sirius stared at the man in shock, not only was the man stunningly attractive but he seemed to have a heart of gold as well. The man was mumbling through what seemed like an ethical delimma as he cleaned the blood off of Sirideain's face. He sighed as he seemed defeated in the internal struggle.

"Episkey." A loud crack and a sharp pain set Sirius' nose perfectly back in place. This man was a wizard. Oh, praise whatever ever deity existed!

"You're a wizard! Oh, this is going to make everything much simpler. I'm Sirideain Raven. But, you might recognize the name Sirius Black." Sirius dropped the glamour using silent wandless magic. Remington had started crying. _What the hell did I do?_

"Finis specie." The man's sharp cheek bones rounded out and scars criss crossing his face slowly appeared. Sirius' lover had materialized right in front of his eyes.

"Remus. Oh god! _Remus!_ " Sirius had tears of joy running down his face. He wiped the rest of the blood on the back of his sleeve and cradled the other man's face in his hands. He gently kissed each scar on Remus' face. He ended with a sound kiss on the lips. "I love you, still. Always, probably."

"Sirius Black. I never stopped loving you."

Remus, no, Remington Maccon, was working in the garden for the third time that week. Despite living in a muggle neighborhood, he was having a ridiculous amount of trouble with gnomes. They were vicious creatures, unlike the happy and cuddly depictions done by those with no magic. This week, however offered some solace from the depression often over riding his other emotions. A man with slick black curly locks and deep chocolate eyes had taken to riding his bike through the neighborhood.

Although today, his luck seemed to be better than ever. The man had decided to tie his locks in a bun high on his head. A few strands layed slick on his forehead, curling tightly in the humidity. Remington caught his eye and for a few seconds, their eyes were locked and a smile shoved it's way onto Remington's face.

The man grinned but his lack of attention to the road caused him to run smack into a large telephone pole.

"Oh my god! Dear Merlin, are you alright?" Remus saw the man's nose had obviously broken. Wanting to waste no time, he gently guided the man to his feet and slung him over his shoulder. His hate for his tall stature lessened as it allowed him to briskly walk back to his house without shaking the handsome man so much.

Remington gingerly set the man up on the couch and jogged to the kitchen to get a cloth for the blood. He took his time cleaning up the man's face in order to get a better look at those beautiful eyes so reminiscent of someone. "I'm Remington, Remington Maccon. Let me just fix your nose up." Inside, Remus was struggling with whether or not to use magic to restore the man's nose to its perfect state. The dark haired man eyed him in amusement.

 _Oh, what the hell? Why not?_ Having mastered wandless but not silent spell casting he muttered what he hoped was a quiet enough episkey to mend the broken bone. Remus' plan had failed and he was met with a whirlwind of words.

"You're a wizard! Oh, this is going to make everything much simpler. I'm Sirideain Raven. But, you might recognize the name Sirius Black." The man silent and wandlessly removed his glamour. Remus stared into the face of his paramour and couldn't help the tears that ran down his face. His love was back. Great Merlin! Sirius was staring and it took Remington a second to figure out why.

He spoke two quiet words, "Finis specie." His glamour had dissolved and Sirius' eyes filled with tears. Remus sighed contentedly when the heir of the Noble House of Black kissed his tears away and planted a sound kiss on his lips.

"Remus. Oh god! _Remus!_ I love you, still. Always, probably." Remus' heart was lifted into a glorious light when these words reached the air.

"Sirius Black. I never stopped loving you."

FIN.


	5. Call me Regulus

A/N: So like is anyone reading these? I hate to request reviews but, i really need to know like what other ships you want me to write? Disclaimer: Just borrowing the characters for a oneshot

"I swear to Merlin, you let me in there to see him right now!" Hermione's voice could be heard from a mile away, he guessed. The man with the aristocratic face and dark curly locks chortled as the woman pushed her way through the congested hallway. It was a funny picture from his seat in bed. She strode down the hallway with confidence and calmness, until she saw him.

From that point, she broke into a run and it seemed as though she couldn't make it to the room fast enough. When she reached the doorway, tears were streaming down her face.

"Regulus, I swear to god, you ever scare me like that again and you will be down a girlfriend." He motioned her over to come and sit on the bed with him.

"I tried getting a message to you. You know I did, Hermione. Snape said it wasn't smart until the final battle had started." He caressed her knuckles with his calloused thumb. "If you hadn't decided to roam the castle at night, you still wouldn't know I was alive."

She grinned lovingly at the man. He was 15 years older than her but one could never tell. "But, aren't we glad that I am such a nosy little pest?" They had only been dating for a few months, but hadn't seen eachother since day 5 of their blossoming relationship. He nodded his appreciation for her curiosity. "You'll be okay, right? No extended damage from sticking around to save my snarky ex-professor."

"No lasting damage. Dolohov found me and hit me with the cruciatus once or twice before I was able to knock him out with a stunner." Hermione scooted closer to the man and wrapped arms around his neck securing him in a hug. "I'll be right as rain with a week of therapy." He wrapped his arms around the 19 year old girl who was shaking with silent sobs. "Mia. I'm fine. I'm here. Right here." He rubbed her back gently with one hand, using the other to hold her tight to him.

She started her sentence, shakily, through sobs, "I could have lost you, Reg. You would've died without knowing how much you mean to me. I wasn't ever planning on loving you, Regulus Black. But, I am so very glad I do." Regulus let out a quiet gasp at her confession. She loved him.

Good god! She loved him!

It was as if someone had flipped the light switch on what began as a very bleak and dreary day. The colors had seemed to amplify, as to align themselves with the force of the love and happiness pumping through his very being. He took his hands off her back and used them to gently frame her face and tilt it upwards so he could look into her beautiful eyes, deeper than any ocean despite their chocolate brown.

"Hermione, my beautiful, precious girlfriend. I was going to save this for next week but I think it needs to be said now." He grabbed his coat of the bedside table and took a blue velvet covered box out of one of the pockets. He set it down beside him and held her petite hands in his once-perfect, now criss-crossed with scars, large hands.

"Hermione Jean Granger, the first day I met you, your fiery wit and incredible intelligence awed me. We have only known eachother for a year now. And have only dated for a few months. But if this war has taught me anything, it's this. You have to go for what makes you happy. You make me happy, Hermione. You make my day worth the grueling ins and outs. I want to live my life with you by my side. I want us to be equal partners in marriage, in raising a family, in our love. I love you immensely. I want us. I want us so much it hurts. Will you be mine? Will you make me the happiest man in the entire universe, and marry me?"

Hermione's face had gone from shock to understanding and a large joy inspired grin now covered her face. She leaned forward and kissed him soundly on the lips. He smiled when they broke apart. "So, I can take that as a yes?"

"Oh my god!" Hermione squealed with joy as he slipped the emerald cut ring onto her finger.

He chuckled and couldn't resist. "Well I mean, yes, but you can just call me Regulus." Hermione slapped his chest playfully and cuddled into the man's side. "I love you so much, Hermione."

"Regulus, shut up and let me enjoy the silence for once." His chest shook with a silent laughter that soon built into a rolling giggle from the both of them. "I love you, too, you big cheesy romantic."

"Only for you, my dear. Only for you."


End file.
